girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silly1!/Mistakes I
Hey Guys! I have written a lot of fanfics, but I've never written a Girl Meets World one. I decided to give it a shot, and I'm basing this off of Girl Meets Home for the Holidays. Enjoy :) (This is for the fanfiction contest, btw) ---- Mistakes I It was holiday season, as the oncoming snow and festive buildings and houses suggested. It seemed like the perfect time to be happy, with the children smiling and the adults taking time off to go to work. But it wasn’t. Riley Matthews seemed like the type of person to lead a good life. Good parents, a nice apartment, a bubbly little brother, and three best friends that she adores to her heart. But it wasn’t that way. She felt, this season, bantly ignored, as one would suggest. It seemed like these days, everything was stressful - but she was a lot more stressed than a thirteen year old should be. She was walking along the crowded New York road, on a journey to nowhere. She was finding it quite hard to walk in the snow, and the harsh New Yorkers weren’t helping in this situation. She settled for a cute little coffee shop that was decked out for the holidays. She sat down at a tall wooden table, silently waiting for the mocha she just ordered. “Riley!’ the barista shouted, and put Riley’s coffee down on the marble counter. She went to go pick it up, careful not to spill it on her oversized trench coat, and went to go sit down at her old spot, only to find it being occupied by a couple who weren’t afraid to show a lot of pda in public. Shaking her head, she went back out to face the New York winters once more. She started thinking why she was exploring New York - alone, anyway. She thought back to her family party - her best friend being to wrapped up in her uncle to care and her family to occupied with her superior younger brother to notice is she had left. She sighed at the memory, gripping the coffee closer to herself to get it’s warmth. She loved the holidays, and it was her first year with Maya - and definetly going to be her last. She walked around the street, hoping to find someone she knew. Farkle, Sarah, Darby Lucas, Hopefully Lucas, maybe even Missy. Missy’s mean words and harsh comments would mean she would have some attention, and that was what she wanted. Riley wasn’t an attention hog, she just needed it. It was all a part of her personality. She needed someone to show her that she wasn’t just another waste of space, that she was worth something - but right now her insecurity screamed that she was a nothing. She didn’t actually believe it - but the whole ignoring her at the Christmas party incident wasn’t going to help. She felt herself walking up to a familiar building - Lucas’ apartment. His parents were supposed to go to Texas to help their parents on a flight or something like that - but she knew Lucas was home alone. She knocked on the familiar rosewood door, taking in the scent of the house. She saw the doorknob turn open, and noticed Lucas. He nervously ran his hand through the back of his hair. “Heyyy Riley.” "Hey Lucas.” She said, shrugging of the weirdness and nervousness in his voice. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at a christmas party with you family? And Maya?” “Ya, but I was really hoping we could talk. I kind-” “Lucas? Who’s at the door?” The familiar voice sounded. A surprised face took over Rileys features as the bulldozer in a pink sweater, Missy Bradford, stood behind Lucas. She gave Riley a look of triumph as she turned to face Lucas, a smile spread across her face as she looked at him. He returned the smile as she shut the door in Riley’s face. Riley ran away the tears forming in her eyes. She dried off her tears to avoid public humiliation, the only kind of attention she didn’t want at the moment. She walked past a vintage bookstore as It’s Beginning To Look a Lot Like Christmas played softly in the background. She heard the sound of a bell as she opened the door, and the place was empty, except the old shopkeeper who was sitting behind the counter. “Little girl, if you are looking for a vampire romance novels, you’re in the wrong spot.” The man grumbled. Riley smiled a bit at the old man. “Actually, no. I’m in to authors like Louisa May Allcott, and if you can recommend me a book in that style it would make me very happy.” The man smiled, looking at one of the few readers of the timeless book. He went down and picked up the first of The Little House on The Prairie installments and handed the book to Riley. “I hope you haven’t read this book before. It’’s a classic, really, an written by a similar author to her.” The man said. He handed Riley the book, and she smiled as she walked up to the counter to pay the man. she put her money on the table. “I hope this will be enough?” “Oh, no, miss, the first book is on me. Well it has a price: you have to tell me you name.” The man said, sliding Riley back her money. "Riley. Riley Matthews. And Thank you sir. I promise you I’ll be back of the second one.” Riley smiled and closed the door to the bookshop, hearing the bell once more. She now had something to occupy her time when she went back to that Christmas party - locking herself up in her room and reading that book is a giant yes to her. She entered her house quietly, slipping past all her family, barely - she almost collided into Maya and Joshua in the hallway who were very close together, almost too close to her liking. However, she wasn’t going to interrupt them, not when she had this timeless piece of literature in her hand that she was dying to read. “Riley?” The small voice of her adorable brother filled her room. It sounded concerned, maybe he noticed she was gone? Riley shrugged it off and planted a smile on her face. “Come in Auggie.” She looked at her small brother sit in her room, and on her familiar window seat - the one that she sat at to fix her problems. He patted the seat next to him, and Riley went off her bed and into the seat, and was expecting the words that he said next. “I saw you leave the party. Without Mom and Dad’s permission. That’s so unlike you. And you were also crying, I can see it in your eyes Riley. I may be only this many.” Auggie put up the number six on his hands, “But I can help you.” “Auggie, your amazing, but no - I am fine. I went to the local library to get a book, and since they were closed, I bought one at a cute little bookshop I discovered. And I was crying because I tripped on a rock on the way home, then landed straight in another one.” That part was entirely a lie, she did trip on a rock, however, it didn’t hurt that bad. “Well, if that’s all, can you please join the party - it’s not nearly as fun without you Riley.” Riley laughed, and gave Auggie a smile, a true, genuine smile, and picked him up and propped him on her side. “Ya Auggie, I will go to the party.” She walked out the door with Auggie, smiling, but she was really dreading what was ahead. But little did she know the party wasn’t going to be the horrible disaster she thought it was going to be. Category:Blog posts